Sax Reed
Sax Reed is an Agent working for Crescendo, an Agency built to neutralize powerful beings that have lost their way known as Allegratos. Sax is a "Legato" with the ability of control space and pressure, and using in conjuction with his style of combat. He's one of Crescendo's top agents, and a rookie instructor. History ''Early Life'' Sax and his older brother BB, only knew their parents briefly, before their untimely death on a mission. Their sister was only a baby and thus she doesn't share the same love like Sax and BB have done. They grew with their grandparents, both retired Crescendo Agents, Grandma Reed took up the position of Cheif Director of Operations in her prime. While Louisa Reed was still learning and growing up, both Sax nd BB adopted the style of their grandfather and mother, a more direct and close ranged style of combat. However, BB was the stronger of the siblings, and would often beat his brother in combat. Years rolled on by, BB joined Crescendo, becoming an Agent in Training. ''Recent Events'' Events that took place during the roleplay. Personality Stubborn, Short tempered and a little crazy to boot, Sax is a born brawler and he loves to fight. While most often think he is simple minded and seemingly loves rushing into whatever is in front him, this could not be further from the truth. He's a quick thinker, taking a few seconds to think the situation through and go along with a strategy he uses. He's kind hearted, relaxed and often more laidback than he is on a mission when he takes a back. He loves his Grandma dearly and visits her often enough. Persistent and experienced, Sax has been with Crescendo since he was sixteen years old. Weaponry and Equipment ''Weaponry'' Information about the character's primary weapons. ''Equipment'' Information about any additional equipment the character might utilise frequently. Powers and Abilities ''Powers'' 'Spatial Warping - '''Sax can manipulate and warping the space around himself to various effects such as teleporting, creating spatial barriers, and even displacing his targets. '''Pressure Manipulation - '''This is his more offensive style power, allowing him to pressurize his strikes giving them a much needed boost of strength. This also allows to strike enemies not exactly in his range. '''Spatial-Pressure Generation - '''Sax manipulates and distorts the space-time to generate a spatial pressure, which can crush the target with tremendous force either directly or by generating a burst or powerful shock wave . Since this is a spatial attack, it cannot be negated by conventional means. '''Adaptive Power Level - '''Sax can spontaneously and quickly increase their power-level to match those of superior opponents and overcome excessive hardships. This adaptation applies to all personal parameters, physical, mental and even existential. ''Abilities '''Mastery of Hand to Hand Combat - '''Saxon enjoys fighting up close and personal. He has developed his own style, a mix of improvised grapples and holds, with bone breaking punches and kicks. Partially adopted from his mentor, Zappa Marley. Notes